Universal Awakening
by tf330129
Summary: While conducting a survey in the Debris Belt. The Albion Royal Navy Vessel Bifrost suffers major damage. Falling into despair in a seemingly hopeless situation they find salvation in the form of a ship from the Universal Century. What follows will change the Cosmic Era and the lives of its inhabitants forever.
1. Prologue

**Universal Awakening**

 **Disclaimer:** This is an Alternate Universe of Gundam Seed crossover with Gundam Unicorn. I Don't own Gundam at all it belongs to Sunrise. I only own this story and any original content.

 **Authors Note:** Hi Everyone and welcome to Universal Awakening my crossover between Gundam Unicorn and Gundam Seed. The premise of the story is simple what if a faction from an alternate universe of Gundam Seed got their hands on technology from the Universal Century.

Now that that is out of the way I present to you the rewritten.

 **Universal Awakening**

 **ARN Bifrost**

 **Albion Royal Navy Survey Vessel**

 **Surveying the Debris Belt**

 **Debris Belt, Earth Sphere**

 **January 4th CE60**

'What a way to spend the new year' Captain Carter thought as she sat on the bridge of the Bifrost. The vessel itself was an old Marseilles III Class Transport modified for use as survey vessel by the Albion Royal Navy. As part of Taskforce Merlin the vessel was assigned to survey old wrecks within the Debris for any left over ordinance from the Ten Year War.

They had set off on November 15th CE59 and for the last two months had been surveying Area 04 and its adjacent sectors for any remaining ordinance. More specifically Nuclear Weapons. Oh she understood why this type of mission was so critical they didn't want a repeat of Helheim Four after all. 'But why did it have to be my ship. Couldn't they have asked somebody else to do it' she thought. She had every right to moan about the situation. The Bifrost had only returned from a similar mission two weeks before being dispatched again and they hadn't been able to get much rest at all.

Deciding to distract herself she directed her attention to the conversation being had by the ships Pilot and Communications Officer, evidently talking about last nights football game judging by the furious look on the Comm Officers face. "Your team lost and you know it so why are fussing over it" the pilot Ensign Connor said before letting out a sigh. It was obvious that he was getting tired of the conversation and in reality in had been over twenty minutes ago but Ensign Mathews the ships comm officer simply refused to quit.

"But they cheated and you know that move should have been a Yellow Card at least" the comm officer replied. Evidently getting tried of the conversation Ensign Connors started being sarcastic. "Well its the Referees decision and your input doesn't count a damn bit. So stop whining about it".

"I am not Whining about it".

"You are whining about your favourite team losing get over sheesh".

"I AM NOT WHINING" Ensign Mathews shouted. Deciding the Ensign Mathews had stepped out of line she decided to do something about it. Turning her chair in his direction she said in an authoritative voice. "That is enough. Ensign you are part of the Albion Royal Navy. No matter what you are doing you are expected to behave with some dignity. For Christ's sake its a Football match get over it. Or you are going to be spending the next two days scrubbing the toilets until they sparkle is that clear".

"Yes Ma'am" he replied in a low submissive tone almost mumbling.

"What was that Ensign" she replied this time in a harsher tone of voice.

"Yes Ma'am" he said higher this time.

"Good otherwise if you want to be scrubbing the toilets feel free to continue. I know its been hard and we all want to get back to our families. However we have a job to do so lets do it understood". The crew nodded their heads "Good" she sat before turning to the Sensor Officer Lieutenant Jackson. "How is it out there".

"All in all fairly normal although I am picking up some unusual readings" she said in a confused tone.

"What kind of readings" Captain Carter asked the scientist in her intrigued.

"Well they don't make much sense. The readings a fluctuating and the computer is unable to identify the source. Or type of readings it is picking up. Although it could always be a glitch in the system again. We did have to repair one of the secondary sensor circuits after all when we docked at Aran three months ago" he replied.

Getting out of her chair she floated over to his station and examined the readings in question. Initially she thought he was right as the readings the sensor system was displaying simply didn't make sense. Until she realised that a malfunction system would be displaying data consistently like this. If anything the readings on have been even wilder and not as she noticed steadily rising.

"Alright keep an eye on it and report to me of anything changes" she said before returning to her chair. "Yes Ma'am" the lieutenant replied before returning to his task.

Twenty minutes later she was preparing for the hand over to the next shift and to get some much needed sleep. However just as her XO Lieutenant Maxwell entered the bridge Lieutenant Jackson station began displaying warning labels triggering an alarm to sound throughout the ship

"Unknown readings have spiked. We have confirmed traces of radiation consistent with that caused by nuclear reactions!" he said.

This caused both Captain Carter and Lieutenant Maxwell to make their way over to his station. Before they could do anything however a massive green light shone in the distance almost blinding the bridge crew.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Captain Carter shouted.

"Unknown Ma'am. Unknown readings are off the charts" he said in a slightly panicking tone before another warning came up on his screen. "SHOCK-WAVE INCOMING NO TIME TO EVADE!" he shouted.

Quickly moving to the chairs Captain Carter had just enough time to order the crew to grab something before the shock-wave slammed into the Bifrost. Consoles blew and sparks from cables knocked loose flew everywhere. People throughout the vessel held onto anything they could. In the engine room one of the turbines exploded violently impaling one of the engineers and injuring multiple others.

Outside the ship armour plating warped as the immense heat of the shock-wave stretched it to breaking point. The communications dish on top of the vessel burned red hot before starting to melt. The dish then shattered as piece of debris hit it sending red-hot fragments into the armour below piercing it and causing multiple leaks. Suddenly an engine section torn from its wreck smashed into the ship punching a hole across two of the decks.

People throughout the ship where clinging on for dear life. One poor crewmen had his head torn off by a piece of what used to be the communications dish. Four more where sucked out into space when the hull was punctured before bulkhead doors automatically sealed closing off the damaged area. However as quickly as it hit the shock-wave passed allowing the crew to take a breath.

On the Bridge Captain Carter immediately started giving out orders "I want a damage report and a report on any injuries now". The Damage Control Officer took a few moments to comply as new information was relayed to her station before replying "Hull Breach on decks Three and Four Bulkheads are sealed. Multiple small holes in the hull from when the Communications Dish was destroyed. Engine Room reports one of the turbines has exploded and Chief Engineer O'Connor is dead. Multiple casualties reported and at least six fatalities from decompression and molten debris. Multiple other injuries are being reported some are serious so that number may rise".

Taking a moment to breathe he continued "Multiple Consoles have short circuited and I am reading fires on decks six and eight. Both Medical and Damage Control Teams are responding as fast as they can. The armour stable although it has suffered extreme thermal stress and is likely to crack as it cools down".

"Damn it" she said slamming her hand down on the armrest. The Bifrost had taken a major beating but the news of that the armour had almost reached its critical temperature. With the communications dish destroyed they couldn't contact anybody however that was the least of the problems she was facing. The fact the armour had almost reached its maximum temperature limit meant that as the armour cooled down micro-fractures would form and spread throughout the armour plate.

This normally with a lot of work would have manageable for long enough to get back to base. However when a wrecked engine section smashed into the hull it created a massive weak point. This meant that the micro-fractures when they reached the exposed part of the hull would have direct access to the structural supports. Once that happened the Bifrost would start to disintegrate and with no safe harbour insight this would take lives of all three hundred of her crew. As disintegrating hull exposed the interior of the ship to space.

'Damn it isn't there anything I can do' she thought clenching both her hands. Her raw fury at the situation displaying clearly on her face. The crew knew it too. The atmosphere on the throughout the ship was one of despair was they slowly came to the realisation that they where going to die out here. Across the ship some started to cry others opted to yell out in frustration vowing to try and fix the ship despite it being a hopeless endeavour.

At her station Lieutenant Jackson choose to focus on finding a safe harbour instead of falling into despair like the rest of the crew. Searching the various wrecks around her she was like the rest of the crew was quickly on the verge on giving up none of the wrecks around them could be brought back online with the amount of time they had left. Just as she had given up however a green glow steadily illuminated the space around them. This had an unintended side effect that would save the crew as thanks to this she was able to the silhouette of a vessel in the distance.

Quickly confirming that what she was seeing was accurate she decided to inform the captain. "Ma'am I am detecting a silhouette of vessel directly in-front of us" she said her tone full of relief. Upon hearing Lieutenant Jackson speak the crying began to stop as the crews minds slowly grasped what she was telling them.

Getting out her chair captain carter made her way over to the lieutenant's station. As soon as she reached the station her mind began to study the information displayed. 'We're not going to die after all' she thought the relief showing on her face as a small smile appeared on her face. Turning to the lieutenant she start speaking "How far away is that vessel" she asked the relief clear in her tone of voice.

"Based on visual estimates I would guess an hour to an hour and a half to reach it. Depending on the state of the engines of course" Lieutenant Jackson replied.

"Alright then. Get me the Engine Room" she said.

"Yes ma'am" Ensign Mathews replied in a cheerful tone evidence that he had been crying clear on his face.

A few seconds later a visual feed of the engine room was displayed on the monitor. The image was disturbing and caused the some of the crew to put there hands over their mouths as there eyes widened in horror. As pinned to the wall with a large piece of a section of the turbine assembly sticking straight through his chest was Chief Engineer O'Connor. They had heard he was dead in the initial report but to see personally was shocking to say the least nobody deserved to die like that.

Just then one of the surviving engineers moved into view of the camera and started to speak. He was very angry judging by his tone of voice understandable with the current situation. "What is it we are busy here".

"What is the state of the engines" Captain Carter asked.

"Most of the turbines have been destroyed. The rest are damaged but with a bit of work they are fixable why" he replied.

"How soon could you get them back online".

"Well depending on the amount of men we had about about an hour why"

"Because we found another ship. With our communications destroyed we have no way of contacting command. Combined with the fact that the armour nearly reached criticality and the damaged we took from that engine block that hit us. This ship will disintegrate before long. That ship is our best chance of rescue however it is pointless if we cant get there" she replied.

Putting his hand on to his chin he appeared to think it over. "Give me twenty minutes I think I can get the online but the stress of operation will destroy them completely. Not that that matters in our situation I suppose" he said before saluting and closing the line.

"Get me ship-wide" she asked Ensign Mathews.

"Channel open ma'am" he replied.

"Attention all crew this is Captain Carter speaking. I know the situation seems hopeless however moments ago we detected a vessel directly ahead of us. With no other options I have ordered the remaining engineers to get the engines back online. Once they are we will make for the ship at best possible speed and attempt to make contact with them. Don't fall into despair work together and we will survive this. For we are members of the Albion Royal Navy a situation like this isn't enough to put us down is it" she questioned.

Across the ship people everywhere shouted "Not at all!".

"What's that I can't hear you" she said again.

"NOT AT ALL!" the whole crew joined in this time.

"Good anybody with any kind of engineering skill go to the engine room. The rest of you help take any injured personnel to the Medical Bay. Alright people lets do this" she said.

Across the ship people who had been on the verge of giving up suddenly got a new lease on life. The damage control teams started tackling the fires with renewed vigour. Crewmen started to move any injured personnel towards the Medical Bay.

In the Engine Room more crewman arrived before the engineers started directing them telling the what they needed to do. Twenty minutes later outside of the ship the engines started to flicker before coming online.

Steadily the Bifrost started to pickup speed. The view changed to the front as the ship accelerated. The view of the bridge changing to sweep along the side showing the massive gap torn out off it. Before arriving at the back showing exhaust trails before leaving the ship as it accelerated toward the distance. Becoming smaller before it disappear from sight the leaving the green glow as the only thing visible.

 **ARN Bifrost**

 **Albion Royal Navy Survey Vessel**

 **Approaching the Unknown Vessel**

 **Debris Belt, Earth Sphere**

 **January 4th CE60**

An Hour Later and the Bifrost was finally approaching its destination. The number of fatalities had rose to Ten in total but that was likely to be the only ones for the time being. The rest where in critical condition but stable. For Captain Carter the day couldn't get much worse still at least they had a glimmer of hope. For the past hour the crew had been focusing on doing as much repairs as they could hoping to by themselves more time.

As the silhouette of the ship became bigger and bigger they quickly realised the vessel was like no ship they had every encountered before. For one thing it was far larger than any ship ever built before. Over six hundred metres from what they could determine based on visual inspection. Further observation revealed there to be at least six catapults obviously some-kind of launchpads given that they where connected to hanger bays. Meaning the ship must have been some-kind of carrier.

However as they got closer fear began to creep into the crews minds the reason was simple as the unknown carried multiple gun turrets. Far more than all classes of battleship in service and certainly more than anything designed during the ten year war. If the ship was hostile they would be destroyed very quickly.

A number of questions presented themselves the most prominent among them being who the hell built it. The second being why hadn't the ship tried to contact them yet. Even with their comm system damaged they where still able to receive short range radio broadcasts. The vessel should have detected them long before they came into visual range so why hadn't it tried to get into contact.

Getting closer the Bifrost fired its deceleration thrusters slowly bringing the ship to relative halt. On the Bridge Captain Carter got her first real up close look at the ship. Having studying Science and Engineering before joining the military she knew the challenges involved in constructing a vessel this size. She had wrote a paper on it as part of her dissertation after all. There was also the North American Unions attempt during the ten year war which was stopped by the ARN when they took the Aran Resource Cluster.

Turning to Ensign Mathews she said "Please link the docking light controls to your station. We can use them to transmit in morse code".

"Ok ma'am" he replied starting to type on the keyboard a number of screens began to come up. Continuing to type he was rewarded a few seconds later when the screen glowed green showing he was successful. "Systems linked ma'am ready to begin transmission ma'am" he said. The system was quite user friendly after all it had been in use for the past seventy years in case of emergences. Of which their situation certainly qualified.

"Transmit the following message. This is the Albion Royal Navy Survey Vessel Bifrost we have suffered major damage and are requesting urgent assistance I repeat this is the ARN survey vessel Bifrost requesting urgent assistance" she said in an authoritative but pleading tone.

For the next ten minutes the crew received no response from the ship. Deciding that they couldn't wait any longer Captain Carter turned to Lieutenant Jackson. "Can you identify the closest access points to the bridge, engine room and hanger bay" she asked.

"According earlier scans the closest access points are here, here and here" she said indicating the relevant sections.

"Good work Lieutenant. It looks like the ship is abandoned and even if its not we can't wait any longer. Alex could you please assemble Alpha, Beta and Charlie teams and make preparations to board that ship" she asked turning to Alex with a smile on her face.

"Sure thing Maria" he said with a small grin on his face before he shook his head from side to side in amusement. Before turning to Ensign Mathews and saying "Please inform Alpha, Beta and Charlie teams to suit up, gather there equipment and meet me in the hanger bay" he said still with a grin on his face.

"Yes sir" Ensign Matthews replied. With that done he turned back to the Captain and seeing her nod he proceed out of the door and toward the hanger bay.

 **Boarding Team Alpha**

 **Transport Shuttle One**

 **Boarding the Unknown Vessel**

 **Debris Belt, Earth Sphere**

 **January 4th CE60**

'Here we go' Lieutenant Alexander Maxwell thought as the shuttle neared the unknown vessel. After explaining the situation to alpha, beta and charlie teams in the hanger bay they then boarded the Bifrost's three boarding shuttles. Given that they where going to have to transfer to the ship using EVA packs the back of the shuttle was quite cramped. In the shuttle with him was the ten members of alpha team. The shuttle was heading towards the access point closest to the bridge.

It was their job to secure the bridge while beta team would be entering via a separate door closer to the engines and hopefully the engine room. Charlie team would be entering a door closure to the hanger bay. If they could secure them then it would make the evacuation of the Bifrost much easier.

"One minute to destination, I repeat one minute to destination" the pilot said over the radio. 'Here we go' he thought turning to the rest of the marines. Together with the two other shuttles they had Thirty Marines not enough to fully search the massive vessel they simply didn't know how much time the Bifrost's hull would hold for after all. But it would be more than enough to secure the ships vital areas if it was abandoned like they thought and the evidence suggested. He then started speaking over their suits internal comms. "Alright you all know your assignments. Lets do this quickly and carefully we don't know what its like over there after all".

Seeing the rest of the squad nod in confirmation they waited until they felt the shuttle come to a halt.

"We have reached our destination. Beginning Atmospheric Decompression".

The air proceeded to be sucked back into the onboard storage tanks until a green light shone indicating that decompression was complete. The door slowly opened and they got their first close up look at the massive ship. 'Alright here we go' Lieutenant Maxwell thought as he pushed off the shuttle floor and using his EVA pack carefully moved towards the ship.

Reaching the airlock door he pulled a decoder from a small bag on his hip. Placing it against the screen he pressed the button and watched as the small device started to crack the access code. Seeing the small screen finally display a six digit code he removed it and proceeded to type the code into the keypad. Entering the code the screen light up green and the door slid open.

Turning around slightly he nodded to the other team members proceeded into the airlock. With the team inside he took the chance to look at the Bifrost before proceeding into the airlock and pressing the keypad inside the outer door closed. A light suddenly illuminated the dark cramped room in a harsh orange light. The display showing the words 'Beginning Atmospheric Pressurization' before air started to be pumped out of nozzles in the ceiling.

Watching the small screen the indicated pressure levels steadily rise it eventually reached equilibrium with the inside. The harsh orange light changed into a gentle green and the inside door opened.

The door opened revealing an empty corridor bathed in a pulsating red light. Moving out of the airlock they made sure to check their surroundings. Floating down the corridor they saw multiple uniforms similar to those used in the North American Union. They also saw small clouds of black ash floating in the same direction as the uniforms. "No toxins or other substances detected, air is safe to breathe" he said. Before pressing a button on the side of his helmet which automatically lifted his visor.

The sound of a low tone was the first thing he heard as the helmet collapsed into storage. It was obviously part of the general alert. Taking a deep breath he turned and nodded to the other marines who also collapsed their helmets. Placing his hand to his ear he spoke into his earpiece. "Beta and Charlie Teams report your status".

"This is beta team we are inside. Although there is a lot of uniforms floating around for some reason and some-kind of black powder" he heard the CO of beta team reply.

"This is charlie team same with us sir. A lot of floating uniforms and black powder here".

"Very well pull up face masks and proceed to your objectives" he said receiving confirmation.

"Doesn't anybody find this creepy" he heard one of the alpha squads marines said as they pulled up their face masks. Turning around he addressed to marine "Of course we do marine. However we don't have the time at the moment to wonder about it. Remember we don't know how much longer the Bifrost's hull will hold out" he replied. In truth he could understand why the marine asked that question. He had been thinking the same thing but they had a job to do and anytime they wasted was less time the crew had to evacuate.

"Lets move" he said shaking his head in an effort to clear his thoughts before heading hopefully in the direction of the bridge.

For the next ten minutes the team attempted to make their way toward the bridge. Along the way they encountered more empty uniforms just floating along the corridors. Needless to say they where really creeped out. But they had a job to do and with a few wrong turns they eventually where able to find some stairs leading upwards and finally arrived at a set of doors. Attempting to open the door they found it was locked so they had to again use the decoder to get in. Upon gaining access they found that the Bridge like the rest of the ship it was empty. But this time the uniforms where strapped into harnesses and more of the same black powder like substance found in the rest of the ship.

Seeing this it quickly became clear with haunting realisation to Lieutenant Maxwell and the members of alpha team what the substance was.

The remains of the ships crew.

"Jesus Christ" Maxwell said his eyes widening before he shook his head. "Damn it" now he felt like a grave robber. But all the bad feelings in the world wouldn't help whoever these people were. For now they had to focus of the task at hand otherwise they would soon be joining them.

"I'm going to be sick" he heard the same marine from before mutter.

"You can be sick later we have job to do" he said calmly but with a hint of anger. The marine had been getting on his nerves all the way to the bridge.

"But sir! Look around you we are practically grave robbing there is no wa..." the marine stopped speaking as Lieutenant Maxwell pushed off from his position. Slamming into him and pinning him up against the wall with a look of pure fury on his face.

"I Don't like this any more than you do!" he shouted "But if we don't then we will soon be joining them. There is nothing we can do for them and you have my word we will perform a funeral service later for them. But as I said before we have a job to do. So put up or shut-up is that clear" he said his voice steadily lowering in volume as he calmed down.

"Yes sir" the marine replied in a reluctant tone of voice.

"Good now lets get to work" he said.

Moving towards what looked like the communications system noticed it was quite familiar but at the same different from what was currently in use. Still it was a rather simple matter of linking his earpiece to the ships comm system. Once that was done he started to speak.

"This is Lieutenant Maxwell to the Bifrost are you receiving me over. I repeat this is Lieutenant Maxwell to the Bifrost are you receiving me over" he said.

A few moments later the reply came "This is Captain Carter on the Bifrost good to hear your voice Alex what's the situation over there".

"Alpha team has secured the bridge. Beta and charlie teams are still moving to their assigned targets. The ship wasn't abandoned like we thought however it appears they where hit far worse than we where by the shock-wave. On the way we encountered a number of empty uniforms similar to those used by the North American Union along with some-kind of black powder which we believe is their remains" he said.

There was silence over the comm as Captain Carter digested the information. "Alright then we will hold a funeral for them later. Have you identified who they are" she asked.

"Nothing as of yet ma'am" he replied.

"Very well proceed with securing the ship. Once that is done we will begin to transfer over. Captain Carter out" she said the green light on the station died down.

Just then heard a message over the comm "This is beta team we have managed to secure the engine room. Although the reactor is unlike anything we have seen before. We can confirm it is nuclear but that's it" he heard the co of beta team say.

"Alright don't do anything yet we will run tests on it later. After all we don't know if it has suffered any damage" he replied.

"Yes sir beta team out" he heard as the line went silent.

'A nuclear reactor' he thought a frown appearing on his face. Although it made sense this ship would have a reactor like that in order to simply power the vast array of weapons it had let alone the numerous other systems onboard.

He then heard static over the comm before he recognized the voice of the leader of charlie team. "This is charlie team we have reached the hanger bay. However the doors a jammed so we need to use breaching explosives. Do we have permission to proceed" he asked.

"You have permission but be careful we don't know if the ship as any structural damage, that we cant see" he replied

"Very well sir placing charges now" he heard as the comm went silent before he heard the sergeant begin a countdown.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One" the sergeant counted down before the sound of an explosion could be heard throughout the ship. A few moments later the sergeant got back on the comm.

"Successful detonation the door is open" he said.

"Very well. Search and secure the hanger I want.." he paused as the sergeant interrupted saying the words "Jesus Christ". This caused Lieutenant Maxwell's face to change to a concerned expression. Hearing nothing over the comm he decided to speak.

"Are you alright sergeant" he said with concern clear in his voice.

"Sir you really need to see this" the sergeant replied in a shaky voice.

With this Alex became even more concerned before saying "Very well I am on my way don't do anything until I get there is that clear" he said in a reassuring but firm tone.

"Yes sir charlie team out" the sergeant replied his voice still shaky before the comm line dissolved into static and the fading into nothing.

"Alright. Five of you stay here and keep the bridge secure. The rest of you with me" he said before looking at a schematic being displayed on the far wall. Moving over he began to study the schematic on display and a number of things caught his attention. The most prominent of which was displayed at the top of the screen.

'Earth Federation Space Force Vessel Amuro Ray. What the hell' he thought a frown appearing again on his face. Now he was really confused there was no such thing as the Earth Federation. Shaking his head and deciding to settle it later he noticed the console below the screen. Instructing it to display the quickest way to the hanger bay he pulled a tablet from his bag and took a picture. He pointed towards five marines and said "You five follow me" they nodded and proceeded to follow him out of the bridge doors and toward the hanger bay. On the bridge the remaining marines started to investigate the other consoles sitting down in some of the empty chairs and beginning to type on the keyboards.

 **Boarding Team Alpha**

 **EFSF Amuro Ray**

 **Moving Toward the Hanger Bay**

 **Debris Belt, Earth Sphere**

 **January 4th CE60**

Moving toward the Hanger Bay Lieutenant Maxwell couldn't help but think about what he had seen. The amount of things that didn't add up of this ship where adding up second by second. The latest piece of information only adding to his confusion. As they neared charlie teams location they started to pickup signs of the teams presence. Deciding to follow them they eventually found the door charlie team had blown open. Standing outside the door was the sergeant of charlie team who judging by the look of relief on his face, had recovered from his previous episode.

"It's good your here sir" he said the relief clear in his voice.

"Alright now show me what required my presence here" he said.

"Very well follow me" he replied before turning around and heading in through the destroyed door. The rest of Team Alpha followed him through seeing the sergeant stop at the railing in-front and proceeded to do the same.

"Alright we are here now tell me what this is about" he asked.

"Look up sir" the sergeant replied.

Turning in the direction the sergeant was looking he began to catch the sight of something in his eye. His eyes steadily widened in shock as he began to comprehend what he was seeing and in a shaky voice he said "That's Impossible". For what he was looking at was to them something out of the history books. During the Ten Year War the various warring powers tried to develop them but numerous issues lead to such projects being abandoned. The remains of these projects had been kept as a reminder of what happens when you think to big.

After taking several deep breaths he began to inform Captain Carter of the situation and begin the transfer of personnel over to the ship. In the hanger other team members where still looking at the object. Not that anybody could blame them. For standing at the far end of the hanger was a White Machine. Humanoid in appearance the head shaped like an armoured human head with two slots for eyes and a horn sticking out serving as the head crest. Stared at them from across the Hanger.

For this was a Mobile Suit machines meant to be pure fantasy a product of scientists and engineers going to far. Something that had been a symbol of excess in the minds of mankind for the past sixty years was staring at them.

(Play Gundam Unicorn OST- Merry Go Round)

Outside the ship personnel began transferring over. The scene cuts to bridge showing Captain Carter commanding the evacuation. Before showing the injured personnel in the Med bay. Then the view changes to reveal the trashed engine room personnel working to shutdown the engines.

On Earth people walking in Trafalgar Square begin to look up as faint green glow illuminates the night sky.

On the Bridge of the Amuro Ray the crew watch as the Bifrost's Hull starts to crack. Before peeling off as the supports fail. The crew salutes as the ship finally disintegrates. Back on the Bridge Captain Carter slams her fist into the wall the anger clearly showing on her face.

Outside the camera pans up to reveal the Earth and Moon. Before the title steadily fades into view.

 **Mobile Suit Gundam**

 **Universal Awakening**

 **Ending Notes:** Hi Guys and welcome to the rewritten Universal Awakening a crossover between Gundam Unicorn and a Reimagined Gundam Seed. Thank You for your support updates will come out as and when they come out. I am not setting a schedule as I don't do well with such things.

Hope you all enjoy the rewritten version.

Mobile Suit Gundam Universal Awakening

By tf330129.


	2. Chapter 01: The Beginning

**Universal Awakening**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam in anyway shape or form.

 **Warning** **:** This chapter is dark so be prepared as it features Captain Carter dealing with the after effects of losing some of her crew.

 **ARN Amuro Ray**

 **Captains Ready Room**

 **One Week Later**

 **Debris Belt, Earth Sphere**

 **January 11th CE60**

One after the destruction of the Bifrost Captain Carter was siting at the desk in the captains ready room. The past week had been stressful to say the least. Although the Bifrost had been destroyed they where able to salvage a number of things from the wreck. This included the ships two black box recorders as well as the IFF transmitter which would be essential. If they didn't what to be shot at by their own forces when they got back. After all arriving in an unknown vessel far bigger than anything currently in service in the earth sphere was a textbook way to get shot at.

Another issue they had was getting into contact with command. While a lot of things had been salvaged from the Bifrost the military grade communication system wasn't one. The system was completely separate from the civilian comm system. Relying on tight beam Quantum Communications the system allowed for instant communication between ships and bases without any kind of delay.

It also served as a form of extra identification that sent out a pulse which when combined with the IFF helped to verify the ships identity. The fact that they didn't have have that would immediately arose suspicions. Even with the IFF the fact that the Amuro Ray was a completely different class of vessel to the old Marseille III would compound the situation even more.

It was really possible even with her and Alex's authentication codes they simply wouldn't believe her. Even if they did they would be escorted into any dock under heavy guard and her actions would be subject to an inquiry. Not that that was an issue as the only dock that could take a ship the size of the Amuro Ray was docking bay E-57 part of the Aran Naval Anchorage.

Originally built by the North American Union as part of their attempt to create a ship that could carry mobile suits. The dry-dock was massive at over two kilometres long and a kilometre wide. It was mainly used now as a storage area for mothballed ships.

Before she could think on the situation any further the door opened revealing her XO. He like her was incredibly tired and it showed on his face. It was haggard and their was dark bags under his eyes. Like her he was also not getting enough sleep. Although in her case it was the combined stress of the loss of the Bifrost and the nightmares that haunted her dreams every night.

The nightmares where graphic mostly focused on the events that destroyed the Bifrost. Often she would supposedly wake up in her space suit. Sitting in her captains chair she would look around only to see the shrivelled faces of her fellow crew members. Paralysed and unable to move one by one they would begin to move toward her speaking at the same time. Steadily getting louder and louder they would repeat the words "Why didn't you save us" over and over again before she would hear a sound not unlike something metal puncturing a bulkhead.

Inevitably turning to look she would see the body of Chief Engineer O'Connor the piece of turbine blade sticking out of his chest. Initially looking down his head would steadily move upwards before she could see his face in full. Once in full view she would see his eye sockets where empty before he like the rest of the corpses on the bridge would begin joining in with the now constant chanting. She would feel a looming presence again unable to move she would be drawn to look directly into his empty eyes.

Her sense of awareness would steadily narrow before all she could hear was the chanting and all she could see was the empty eye sockets staring back at her. She would then feel herself begin to be sucked into those empty eyes. Nothing she would do would stop it and upon being swallowed completely by those black eyes she would wake up. Her eyes wide in terror breathing heavily and the sweat pouring of her. The nightmares had started the day after they evacuated the Bifrost.

Seeing Alex enter the room she couldn't help but smile he was the only one she told of these nightmares. He comforted her and listened as she simply cried and vented her frustrations. He had been a major help and had been there not as her XO but as a friend.

Seeing he had a flask of tea in his hand she couldn't help but chuckle "You know me to well Alex" she said as he set the flask down took the top off and poured her a cup before handing it to her. Taking a sip the couldn't help but moan in bliss before saying "Thank you".

"Your welcome maria" he said they had moved past using their ranks and in private like they where now used their first names. He then sat down on the set in-front of her with a smile on his face and setting a report on her desk. Setting the cup of tea down picked up the report "I see you finished the report" she said.

"Unfortunately not maria" he said sighing and taking a deep breath before continuing "we simply don't have the time to go over everything in depth however we did learn some things about the ship" he said a frown on his face.

Reading quickly through the report she almost choked on her tea as the read what the ship was powered by. "A Nuclear Fusion Reactor" she said her voice shaky.

"I am as surprised as you are maria. Nuclear Fusion is something we have been trying get working for the past century with limited success. However that isn't the truly surprising thing if you would look below where it is mention on the report you will see what I mean" he said a small smile on his face.

"It says here that due to the presence of something called Minovsky Particles it.." she paused as her mind tried to make sense of what she was reading "produces a 'Clean' reaction but how in the world is that possible" she said in shock. If what she was reading was accurate then this reactor broke the laws of physics. On top of producing a 'Clean' reaction it was far more efficient than what should be possible in such constructs.

"See what I mean by the reactor being the least surprising thing. From what I gathered these Minovsky Particles form something called an I-Field instead of a Magnetic Field to combine and compress the reactor fuel thus triggering the fusion reaction. The particles themselves form the I-Field and serve to help catalsyze the reaction. Now that I think about it the process is similar to Muon-catalysed Fusion investigated during the 1950's. It is super efficient and only a fifth the size of other such constructs" he said before stopping clearly waiting for her to ask questions.

Reading through the section in the report about the reactors she asked "It says here that there are two reactors in the ship. Why is that".

Thinking about how to answer the question he took a few moments to answer. "Well from what we could gather the first reactor is used as the ships main power supply. It powers nearly everything onboard. The second reactor however is not a simple backup but rather is dedicated to a single system" he said pausing to allow himself to take a breath before continuing. "I-Fields have unique properties that allow them to block most beam weapons. This has been used from what we could tell on a small scale before. Such as in a mobile suits shields however this system is the first time it has ever been applied to a warship.

When activated the I-Shield as the federation called it would be able to block all kinds of beam weapons for a limited time as it incredibly power hungry hence the second reactor dedicated to it. It also has some major down sides. For example when the shield is up the Amuro Ray wouldn't be able to fire its beam weapons as the would be reflected back at them by the barrier. At least until it failed anyway. This explains why they still use kinetic weapons as part of the vessels armament" he paused again to regain his breath before continuing.

"The system had been underdevelopment for a long time and this is the first use of the technology outside the lab. Also while the I-Shield can block regular Universal Century beam weapons it is near useless against hyper-mega particle cannons" he said finally finished.

Sitting back in her chair maria couldn't even begin to comprehend how useful this single piece of technology would be to the ARN. If they could improve upon it to allow beam weapons to pass through from one side only it would provide yet another level of protection for ARN Warships. Deciding to continue with the report she asked "What the Amuro Ray herself. What kind of ship are we dealing with?".

Composing himself Alex replied "Well maria the Amuro Ray is a Mark II Dogosse Giar Class. Built as part of the Earth Federations Fleet Reorganisation Plan. Construction began in UC 0094 and didn't finish until UC 0097 when she was launched. As for her armaments she is equipped with a single hyper-mega particle cannon, two twenty two inch rail-cannons, ten twin barrel beam turrets, twenty rail-type missile launchers for offence.

For defence she is equipped with multiple eighty millimetre CIWS for Anti-Ordinance/Mobile Suit combat. The I-Shield we discussed earlier and she is armoured in a material officially listed as Luna Titanium. However we have found multiple references to it as Gundanium so we suspect that it is an unofficial name. Or they where in the process of changing it.

Now onto the mobile suits she was carrying. While officially she had a carrying capacity of fifty five she only has twenty onboard. Mostly due to the fact that one it wasn't economically feasible to full stock the ship and two the pilots hadn't been assigned yet. Of those twenty machines most are RGZ-95 ReZEL a highly manoeuvrable transformable mobile suit. That is able to make use of something called Defenser Units to give it a wide variety of mission profiles.

The other units are a mixture of RGM-89S Stark Jegan which is an improved version of the Jegan D Type, and RGM-89DEW EWAC Jegan's used of reconnaissance" he said finally allowing himself to take a deep breath.

Looking at the pictures of the machines in the report she said "Well that's impressive. But what about the white machine" she asked the curiosity clear in her voice.

"That's because it wasn't assigned to this ship. The Amuro Ray was taking the RX-0 Unicorn to the Anaheim Electronics Facility at Von Braun to be disassembled. While the few documents we found don't indicate the reason why. The fact that so much of it was blacked out tells its own tale. The only reason we could find was that it was due to something called the 'Laplace Incident'. The machine was developed as part of the U.C Project under the fleet reorganisation plan along with two other units. The RX-02 Banshee and the RX-03 Phenex. However this is where we got lucky as it appears that along with the Unicorn the where transporting its development data" he said with a smile on his face.

Maria was stunned for a second before recovered and started speaking "That's good news. I will go over the report in more detail later. However I would like your opinion on our next course of action" she said.

"Of course" he said still smiling.

"As you know we were unable to salvage the quantum communications system from the wreck of the Bifrost. And while we were able to salvage the IFF we are still having issues integrating it into the Amuro Rays systems. Which presents a problem. The only dock capable of taking a ship as large as the Amuro Ray is docking bay E-57 within Aran. And seeing that we not only don't have a QCS but our IFF wont match the thermal profile this ship will give off" she sighed before saying "We are in a difficult situation to say the least".

"That's true. We can't send an open channel broadcast either. While the fleet would be able to pick it up. So would everybody else in the area. With the international situation being what it is this ship and the technology onboard gives us a powerful advantage that we want to keep secret for as long as possible. Otherwise we will accelerate the current arms race to a level that even with the technology on this ship we simply couldn't compete with. After all our industrial capacity isn't as big as the North American Union or Eurasian Federation" he replied with a grim look on his face.

What he was saying was completely true. The North American Union had recently announced plans to expand its fleet back to Ten Year War Era levels. With the Eurasian Federation right behind them. Even worse was that both sides appeared to be cooperating far more. With joint development programs ranging from things as small as rifles to their spaceships and mobile armours. Analysts had predicted the next war would take place ten years from now.

She knew exactly who would be the target as well. The Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty or Z.A.F.T was the first true space nation. Formed by Coordinators the population of Lagrange Five had rebelled five years ago due to numerous reasons. The chief among which was severe discrimination.

The reasons behind the next war where also clear as day. With the North American Union heavily controlled by Blue Cosmos behind the scenes. At least from what the Albion Security Bureau could uncover. They where firmly Anti-Coordinator and the presence of ZAFT made the froth at the mouth. They considered Coordinators to be abominations after all.

For the Eurasian Federation the reason was more influenced by economic fortunes than anything else. They had invested a large chunk of their economy into building the PLANT Type Colonies. So when the residents rebelled and through them out their economy sank into depression. Which was bad as it had just started to recover from the ten year war sixty years ago.

The next war would draw in the Kingdom of Albion for one simple reason. Like the Orb Union they had an extremely tolerant stance on coordinators making it one of the few safe places where they could live on earth. The presence of coordinators within their country was something that to the NAU at least was like spitting in their face. No matter how irrational that feeling was. It meant that Kingdom of Albion would be a target.

"I know what you mean. And I agree with you it just puts us in a difficult position" she said leaning forward on the desk and resting her chin in her hands.

"We will make it through this don't worry about it" Alex said smiling.

"I know we will thank you Alex" she replied with a small smile on her face.

Getting up to leave lieutenant maxwell made his way to the door. Upon reaching it he turned around and asked "Do you know when the funeral for the Amuro Rays former Crew is being held".

"Just after we run tests on the main reactor. We want to make sure that it isn't damaged after all" she said a sad expression on her face.

Seeing the bags under her eyes had gotten worse since he had last seen them he said "Get some sleep maria" with the small smile now back on his face. Before he exited the room.

"If only it where that easy Alex" she said sighing before she finished off the last of her now cold tea. Before she to headed toward her cabin.

 **ARN Amuro Ray**

 **Captains Cabin**

 **Later That Night**

 **Debris Belt, Earth Sphere**

 **January 12th CE60**

The scene changed to the Captains Cabin on the Amuro Ray. It was night time and the cabins lights where out. In her bed maria tossed and turned again having another nightmare. The scene changes again this time to inside her nightmare. This time she was having a different one. She was running through the corridor of the Bifrost trying to reach the escape pods before the ship disintegrated. Just before she reached the escape pods however she was suddenly stopped as she was grabbed by somebody. Struggling to get free she turned around to see Chief Engineer O'Connor who then said "Why didn't you save us". Paralysed she couldn't do anything as she bulkhead from behind her tore itself apart and she was sucked out into space.

She woke up instantly sitting upright her eyes wide in terror and sweat pouring of her she heard a beeping sound. Snapping her head around she saw her alarm clock going off. The time showing 06:00 hours. Calming down she sighed before reaching over and turning the alarm clock off. As she did in the corner of her eye she saw a photograph they must of missed when they cleaned out the cabins.

Going over to it she examined the photograph. The scene showed three people standing outside a house. The man around his mid forties held a small girl with blond hair as she sat on his right shoulder. His right arm was down grabbing a small boys shoulder and holding him close. The man had a massive smile on his face and so did the girl. The boy however had a grumpy expression with his arms crossed obviously trying to leave. All in all the scene was a normal family photograph.

Maria started crying before saying "I'm sorry you had to die. Your sacrifice will not be wasted I swear it" she said before getting dressed and opening the cooridor before proceeding to the mess hall for something to eat.

 **ARN Amuro Ray**

 **Mess Hall**

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

 **Debris Belt, Earth Sphere**

 **January 12th CE60**

Now sitting down at one of the tables in the mess hall Maria couldn't help but think about her nightmares. She had barely eaten her breakfast rations which had gone cold. Just before she took a bite the ships intercom came on and she heard "Will Captain Carter please come down to the engineering room". She sighed and deciding she wasn't hungry left the tray on a rack and made her way out of the mess hall and toward the engine room.

As she left the mess hall the crewman inside looked at her concerned. This was the third day that she hadn't eaten anything.

 **ARN Amuro Ray**

 **Engine Control Room**

 **Ten Minutes Later**

 **Debris Belt, Earth Sphere**

 **January 12th CE60**

Now standing in the control room overlooking the main reactor Captain Carter. Had spent the last ten minutes going through the tests they where about to conduct. It was vital they didn't screw up they did they wouldn't be able to get back in time on just the thrusters alone.

"Is everybody ready" she asked.

"Yes ma'am everything is ready to go we just need your authorisation and we can begin" replied one of the engineers.

"Very well as you raise the power levels keep an eye on the Minovsky particle density" she said.

"Understood". One of the engineers said before turning to the other engineers they began he process bringing the reactor online.

"Beginning Reactor Ignition" outside the reactor started to make a humming noise as the turbines started to spin up. Going faster and faster until the computer successfully read.

"Fusion Reaction confirmed I-Field is stable beginning Stage One. Raising power to Five Percent" the engineer said. Watching as the levels steadily creeped up until finally.

"Reactor now at Five Percent power and all readings are stable" he said. Turning around to Captain Carter for permission to proceed she nodded her head.

"Alright raise levels to Ten Percent" the level quickly rose to the required level and still everything was stable. Seeing this the engineer continued "Raise to Twenty Percent". With everything fine he continued "Raise to Forty Percent".

"Readings showing everything is stable sir" one of the other engineers replied.

"How is the Minovsky Particle Generation" Carter asked.

"It appears to be equal to the reactor power output ma'am. We are reading Minovsky particle generation at Forty Percent" he replied.

"Very well you may continue" she said smiling.

"Alright raise to Sixty Percent".

The reactor noise became louder and louder as the turbines spun more and more. Until finally the power indicator showed the required setting had been reached.

"Sixty Percent power output achieved everything is reading normal".

Seeing that everything was ok Captain Carter decided to begin Stage Two. "Alright good work everybody lets begin the reactor shutdown procedure" she said with a smile still on her face.

"Yes Captain. Alright lets begin Stage Two. Begin Shutdown Procedure".

"Yes sir beginning reactor shutdown procedure. Setting turbines to idle and lowering power output to zero percent".

The noise steadily began to die down until finally the reactor came to a halt. Everybody started to cheer and hug each other they had done it. They had proven that they could could control the fusion reaction successfully and now they could finally head home. With the celebration dying down Captain Carter decided now was the time to speak.

"Alright everyone well done when we get home the first rounds on me" she said.

Everyone cheered again at that announcement and almost immediately started singing drinking songs. Shaking her head with a smile on her expression turned sad again as she realised what was next. She then proceed out of the doors and towards her quarters to change into her dress uniform before heading to Hanger Bay Three. As the had used the empty hanger bay to store the former crews remains.

 **ARN Amuro Ray**

 **Hanger Bay Three**

 **One Hour Later**

 **Debris Belt, Earth Sphere**

 **January 12th CE60**

An hour later she stood inside Hanger Bay Three waiting for the last of the crew to arrive. She didn't have a speech prepared so she decided to just wing it. Seeing the last of the crew enter the hanger bay she decided to speak.

"ATTENTION!" she shouted. As one the crew stood to attention arms at their sides. "At ease" she said as the crew relaxed their stance placing their hands behind their backs.

She started to walk to the left looking at each crewman in turn before turning around and repeating the same one the right. Returning to the centre she stopped and decided to start speaking.

"We didn't know these people. They had lives, loved ones, hopes and dreams. All of which have been taken from them. These people died. We don't know how they died. They could have died peacefully not knowing what happened. Or horribly during the transition itself" pausing to let what she had said sink in she continued.

"How they died however is irrelevant. The fact is they are dead. The question we must ask or selves is how do we honour their sacrifice. How do we make sure the people who died so we may live sacrifice was worth it. I don't know the answer to that question. And neither do any of you. In truth we can never make it up it these people. We can only make sure that their legacy is not wasted" she paused allowing herself to catch a breath before continuing.

"What that Legacy is should be obvious. They left us this ship. The technology onboard and the impossible machines in her hangers. They gave us a chance. A chance for the Kingdom of Albion to continue to stand on its own in this world. With this sacrifice they have given us the strength to fight. They have given us the strength to win. And most importantly they have given us a chance to as we choose. I for one have no intention of letting that sacrifice go to waste. It is our job to make sure that their legacy it put to could use. That is the least we can do to honour their sacrifice" she finished still with with a serious expression on her face.

Turning around to the makeshift coffins they had been able to make she said "SALUTE!". As the crew saluted the inner hanger bay door started to close slowly obscuring their view as it sealed shut. Next they heard the outer doors opening sucking the contents into space.

Turning back to look at her crew she said "DISMISSED!" and one by one they started to exit the hanger bay.

 **ARN Amuro Ray**

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

 **Bridge**

 **Debris Belt, Earth Sphere**

 **January 12th CE60**

Now back on the bridge Captain Carter and Lieutenant Maxwell sat in what had been identified as the officers chairs.

"So where do we go from here Captain" Lieutenant Maxwell asked. The jubilation that they where finally going home had spread throughout the ship. But it was tempered by the funeral they had just held. "Our course is clear Lieutenant" she said with a smile on her face.

Turning to Ensign Connors she said "Set Course for Aran Ensign Connors".

"Aye Captain setting course for Lagrange One, Aran Anchorage Station. Raising reactor output to Sixty Percent. Bringing engines online" he replied.

 **Aran Royal Navy Anchorage**

 **Main Control Room**

 **Main Anchorage Station**

 **Lagrange One, Earth Sphere**

 **January 16th CE60**

'Man this is boring' the Ensign in charge of the sensor station thought as he munched on a chocolate bar. Mind you this was Aran one of the most fortified positions in the Earth Sphere. Anybody trying to assault the anchorage would not only be facing the anchorages own defences. But the defence fleet and whatever ships where at anchor at the time. Which considering the importance of the base was a lot.

That meant he was stuck directing arrivals and departures which sucked. If he wanted to be an air traffic controlled he wouldn't have gone to the Royal Naval Academy. He wanted to serve onboard a warship fighting pirates or something else equally cool. That was what he had been dreaming about since he was a kind after all.

Instead here he was two months since graduation stuck in what had to be the most boring job in the Earth Sphere. Just then he heard the door open. Turning around he saw the Lieutenant walking in with a flask of hot tea. The Lieutenant then proceeded to hand him a mug before unscrewing the top of the flask and beginning to pour hot tea into it.

"Thank you ma'am that's just what I needed" he said.

"No problem rookie I know traffic duty is boring. But it is something everybody does at the beginning don't worry about. You will get a more exciting gig soon enough" she said, picking up on his boredom.

"I know ma'am its just frustrating. I spend four years studying only to get assigned a desk job" he said with a sigh before starting the drink his tea. "Well its something that has to be done. You just got the short straw this time" she said beginning to drink her own tea.

Just as the hot liquid entered her mouth however an alert came up on the screen. Seeing that the sensors had detected an unknown ship she instructed the system to do a more intensive scan. When the results came back it caused her to spray her next gulp of tea all over the poor ensign.

"What the hell" he said in slight bewilderment.

"You wanted some excitement well you got it. We have an unknown approaching us and its massive" she replied. Before sitting down and getting on the intercom as the ensign grumpily cleaned himself off.

"This is the Control Room to all personnel we have an unknown vessel approaching the anchorage. The vessel is producing a massive amount of heat well in the range of a battleship class vessel. All units prepare for possible combat operations. Will Admiral Sampson please come to the control room I repeat will Admiral Sampson please come to the control room" she said before closing the comm.

Around the Anchorage sirens started broadcasting a distinctive tone. Upon hearing it the base personnel sprung into action. Defences where prepared and personnel on shore leave began to race back to their ships. Ships patrolling began to raise their combat alert level.

The Anchorage was getting ready for battle.

A few moments later Admiral Sampson entered the Control Room with a look of fury on his face. "What in the name of god caused you to sound the alarm" he said in a calm tone which made both the Lieutenant and Ensign Gulp. Admiral Sampson was infamous for his anger when somebody screwed up.

"We have an unknown vessel approaching us. Thermal readings indicate it is a Battleship Class Vessel. What is strange is that they are transmitting a registered IFF. But we are not picking up a Quantum Communications System onboard. Also the thermal pattern doesn't match the data we have" she said trying to sound calm.

"And what pattern would that be" he said.

"The Bifrost sir" she said nervously.

"Hmm" Admiral Sampson mumbled cupping his chin as he looked at the data on the screen. Indeed the IFF matched that of the Bifrost. However like the lieutenant said the thermal pattern didn't match the old Marseille III Class ship. Neither where they picking up the presence of a QCS either.

"Very well then get me maximum image magnification I want to know what it is" he said.

"Yes Sir" she replied before carrying out the task assigned to her.

A couple minutes later a blurry image appear on the screen. Instantly Admiral Sampson knew that they where right to call the alert. The unknown approaching them was a monster heavily armed and of a class he had never seen before. The computers couldn't identify it either. Forcing himself to remain calm as it would do no good if he started panicking he said.

"Open a channel" he said

"Channel open sir" she replied a few seconds later.

"This is Admiral Michael Sampson Commander of this facility to unknown vessel approaching our position. You are herby order to identify yourself and your affiliation immediately. Should you fail to do so you will be destroyed. I repeat identify yourself and your affiliation immediately now. This is your only warning" he said a final time before setting the microphone down on the desk.

The tension rose in the room which by that time had been fully occupied by other personnel. Just as he was about to give the order for the long range batteries to open fire on the ship something surprising happened.

"We are receiving authentication codes. They match those given to Captain Maria Carter and Lieutenant Alexander Maxwell" she said.

Thinking over the new information Admiral Sampson decided on his next course of action. "Alright send Hostile Challenge and ID if it is Captain Carter I want know what the hell she thinks she's doing, and where the hell the Bifrost is" he said calmly.

"Yes Sir" she replied sending the request over the same frequency. A few moments later they got their answer.

"ID Codes confirmed its Captain Carter sir" she said.

"Very well. This is Admiral Sampson the Captain Carter are you receiving me" he said over the comm. A few seconds later a female voice replied.

"It's good to hear your voice sir. We have had a hectic couple of weeks. Permission to dock at Aran" she said relief clear in her voice.

"Its good to hear you else well. However where is the Bifrost" he asked the confusion clear in his voice.

"I am sorry to report that the Bifrost was destroyed. She suffered extreme damage that forced us to abandon her" carter said the sadness at the loss of the ship clear in her voice.

"Well I am glad you survived. I hope you can understand that I cant take your words at face value. Marines will be waiting to board your vessel as soon as you dock. With the size of that monster you have their I have authorised the use of docking bay E-57 for you" he said.

"Thank you sir. We will comply with all instructions. Please could you make sure that there are medical personnel at the dock. We have wounded onboard" she said.

"They will be ready for you" he said.

"Thank you sir. Captain Maria Carter out" she replied.

Turning to the lieutenant he said "Order all forces to stand down and escort the ship as it comes in" he said

"Yes Sir" the lieutenant replied.

Outside the Amuro Ray finally entered the corridor into the base. On the Bridge Captain Carter breathed a sigh of relief. They where finally home.

End of Chapter One.

 **Authors Note:** Well here is the first chapter what do you guys think.

I decided to try and develop the characters a bit more. I thought it would be natural that some of the personnel would have some after effects after the loss of their ship and crew. The captain especially hence why I wrote it the way I did showing how she suffering from survivors guilt. This won't be something that will go away either as I plan for it to be one of the defining traits of her character. It will also influence her decisions over the course of the story as she begins to come to terms with it.

Hope it was better than the previous chapter.

Hope you liked the reference to Gundam 00 Gundam Meister Subject E-57 Allelujah Haptism.


	3. Update

The new version is up. You can find it on my profile


End file.
